


Nightmare

by musigneus



Series: Dreams and Nightmares (a.k.a. the A Short Measure series) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: pervy_werewolf, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musigneus/pseuds/musigneus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has an unpleasant encounter with Lucius Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Snape had turned Remus over to Lucius Malfoy after all, and Lucius had done exactly what he had planned - bound Remus's hands, and hooked the choke chain circling his neck to a ceiling beam, making it so short that Remus could either stretch to stand on his toes or let himself choke. How long had he been standing here? Hours? Long enough that, when he felt his arms, bound too tightly behind his back for too long, jerked up and chained over his head instead, it was almost a relief. He was beyond resisting when Lucius forced that damnable ring gag back into his mouth, and he was too focused on dragging air into his straining lungs to struggle as Lucius shortened the new chains, leaving Remus hanging by his wrists but finally, _finally_ , easing the strangling pressure of the choke chain around his neck and taking his weight off his unsteady legs.

His head still swimming from prolonged oxygen deprivation, Remus coughed weakly and heaved in breath after precious breath as Lucius shed his clothes and slicked his cock with oil. By the time Lucius stepped in front of him, Remus had revived enough to try to kick, but his legs, cramped and burning from the hours Lucius had forced him to stand on his toes or choke, were dreadfully heavy and refused to obey him. Lucius evaded the feeble kick easily, smiling as he pulled Remus's legs up and apart, positioning himself and forcing his cock into Remus's body in one swift thrust. Remus's fists clenched and his whole body tensed against the invasion, but Lucius only laughed and began fucking him slowly.

Remus shut his eyes. Lucius's face was too close - the look of pleasure on his face sickened Remus. It was obscene that Lucius could enjoy hurting someone as much as he did. The scent of the wine Lucius had been drinking while he watched Remus struggle and choke assaulted Remus's sensitive nose, reminding him he was thirsty, so thirsty.... He concentrated on his thirst, trying to ignore what Lucius was doing to him. He succeeded for a moment, before he heard the door opening and Lucius's voice saying, "Ah, Severus. Right on time."

Remus's eyes flew open, and he gasped when he saw Snape. Severus was naked, his erect cock swaying with each step as he crossed the room. Remus suddenly remembered what else Lucius had planned for the day and began struggling, but dangling by his wrists gave him no leverage to fight, and his legs were still rubbery and weak. The other men handled him easily.

Lucius stopped thrusting, and Remus felt Severus's cock press against his entrance as someone's hands positioned his hips and held them still. He heard himself make a harsh sound of pain as the head of Severus's cock forced its way in next to Lucius's, and he trembled at the burning pain it caused. The gag holding his mouth open prevented him from clenching his teeth, and Remus couldn't hold back his desperate gasp at each shallow thrust as Severus slowly worked his cock deeper into Remus, stretching him impossibly, painfully. If Remus had thought the look of pleasure on Lucius's face was obscene before, it was terrible now, as Lucius savored the feeling of Remus's body, taut and quivering with pain.

"Exquisite," Lucius murmured in his cultured voice. "You are so tight around us, Remus; I can feel every movement Severus makes."

Although he wanted to writhe, Remus tried to be still, since every move he made away from one man only seemed to force the other one deeper. But then it didn't matter, because they began thrusting. Not hard, but Remus's channel was so overstretched that every shift of their cocks inside him was excruciating. He panted, struggling to keep from moaning.

"Yes, exquisite," Lucius breathed again. "Of course, I also promised you would scream for us, didn't I? Are you going to be stubborn about it, Remus?"

Remus glared at him, not very impressively since his face was twisted with pain. His eyes widened as Lucius unexpectedly bent his head and licked one of Remus's nipples before grazing it lightly with his teeth. Lucius straightened and picked up his wand.

" _Accio_ needle."

A small silver needle flew across the room and landed in Lucius's waiting palm. Before Remus understood what he meant to do, Lucius drove the needle through the damp nipple with one swift jab. Remus cried out and convulsed in reaction, and Lucius moaned with pleasure as Remus's shudders of pain worked his cock against Severus's.

Remus hung panting for a few minutes while Lucius and Severus kept moving slowly inside him. He had almost become accustomed to the pain, and had begun to hope they were almost finished with him, when Lucius's fingers began caressing his other nipple.

 _Not again!_ "No," Remus gasped, "Severus, don't let him -" before he wondered why he expected any mercy from Snape.

" _Accio_ needle."

Remus held back a moan as Lucius, smiling cruelly, toyed with his other nipple, teasing it with his fingers, circling, pinching, tugging. This time, Remus was prepared when Lucius drove the needle in, and only a small strangled groan escaped his control. Lucius looked disappointed. "Still no scream? We'll have to do better than that," he said mockingly. Raising his wand again, he transfigured the needles into a pair of small silver rings, then dropped the wand and began thrusting hard.

Remus whimpered at the burning, tearing pain as the cocks in his arse slid back and forth past each other. He writhed as they pounded into him, then finally screamed when Lucius hooked a finger into each of the rings piercing his nipples and began tugging and twisting them mercilessly. Apparently that scream was all Lucius needed - with a cry of pleasure, he shuddered his release into Remus, then withdrew and vanished from Remus's sight.

Remus hung in his chains, gasping and burning with pain. But then he felt Severus's hand stroking his back, heard Severus's voice murmuring indistinct reassurances. "...all right, Lupin. Remus. You're safe..."

Suddenly, under the influence of that soothing voice, the pain transmuted into pleasure. Remus pressed against the warm body at his back, desperately wanting to feel Severus moving inside him. "Mmmm. Severus..."

"Remus..."

Remus jolted into wakefulness. After a moment of confusion, he realized he was lying in an unfamiliar bed. Severus's bed. Remus twisted and looked up to see Severus, propped on one hand, watching him as he stroked his back with the other hand.

One dark brow lifted in inquiry. "Awake now?"

Remus nodded, relaxing back into the mattress.

"Shall I get you a dose of Dreamless Sleep, Lupin? I had hoped for some rest tonight, and I won't get it with you whimpering and thrashing around."

The words were cold, but Remus heard the underlying tone of concern in Severus's voice and saw the tiny frown line between his dark eyes. Plus, Severus's hand was still rubbing soothing circles on his back, so Remus answered the voice, the frown, and the hand, rather than the words. He started to say "Yes, please," but then hesitated, realizing he had no idea how many nights he'd ever be able to spend with Severus. Did he really want to waste this one in drugged sleep?

 _It was a dream. Thanks to Severus, it didn't happen. It won't happen. I will not let Lucius Malfoy ruin this when he isn't even here; he has no power over me. Although I will never again think nipple rings look sexy...._

"No, thank you, Severus," Remus replied as he reached for Severus's hand and laced their fingers together. "I can think of a much better way to cure bad dreams," he continued, sliding their joined hands down his bare chest to circle his cock, which was still half-hard from the last, enjoyable part of his dream.

The corners of Severus's mouth twitched up into a small smile. "I think that can be arranged, Lupin," he replied, bending his head to catch Remus's mouth in a gentle kiss. "Purely for the sake of my night's sleep, of course...."


End file.
